


Existence - An Idea

by Arian047



Category: No Fandom
Genre: Gen, Not Necessarily for any Fandom
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-06
Updated: 2017-05-06
Packaged: 2018-10-28 18:13:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,327
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10836681
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Arian047/pseuds/Arian047
Summary: First fan work of mine to ever publish here. Not a story but an informative account about my fictional extraterrestrial beings, that could have something to do with any fandom. But not necessarily for them.





	Existence - An Idea

_**Incarnates** _

physical manifestations of anything absolute power and might

* * *

 

Origin: Homeland/Utopia

Common Info: Most ancient, almighty and primordial beings in all Existence. The very first beings ever to came to be. In addition of being completely eternal. Likewise of aging very gradually after reaching maturity, they are also beings that grow even more stronger and wiser as they age. However, despite being Omnipotent, the strength of all Incarnates varies between each one by classes, types, specialty and variance in both physical and spiritual powers, together with their state of mentality.

Classes: Supreme, Grand, Abnormal, Standard Energy Types: Divine, Elemental, Natural, Universal, Celestial, Spiritual...

Physical Types (Mimicry/Shape-shifting): Elemental, Mythological, Transcendent, Organic, Animal, Plant, Cellular, Chimera, Hybrid

Examples: The Incarnates of Light, Darkness, Death, Madness, Corruption, Destruction, Apocalypse, Insanity, Love, Fate, Memory, Mind, Spirit, any type of Celestial, any type of Element....

Variance in Mentality and Power (of all Incarnates): Bright/Dark, Positive/Negative, Glorious/Monstrous (mostly extreme)

Abilities: All-kinds of Omnipotence, Kinetic and Almighty Powers (both in mind and body)

* * *

 

History of Existence and Incarnates: The Existence itself is way more ancient than Centillion years and its size is unfathomably enormous and immense in regards of never ending and still growing. Despite it's size, as told by one very particular Incarnate, the Existence itself can be compared to an Atom Model. Like the Atom Model by Bohr, the very Existence itself has a Core that is being known as Utopia (nowadays) which had been also the Homeland of the Incarnates.

No matter how unbelievable it may sound, any kind of fictional and fan fictional works that has ever been published in history does exists in this one enormous Existence. After all, the limit of creation is imagination only. Following the Atom Model by Bohr, the Core is the Homeland where the Incarnates had lived. The cycles of that atom model, as it is being compared to the Existence, they are known as the Limitless Boundaries that divides any kind of fictional realities by their majority and development. Meaning the more closer any realities gets to the Core, the more they will have super- or non-human beings or powers, the same as being even more stronger and durable than before (also bigger than Earth). Alongside of getting closer, the realities will get even more crazier, but weaker and normal if it goes the opposite way.

But it doesn't just end there. Any known fictional cannon fandom/realities that has ever been published are called the Central Universes. They are the core section of the Reality Dimensions, that has the Form of colorful and various sized Galaxies contained in even more bigger Orbs that defends everything inside from the outsiders.

These Reality Dimensions are also internally segregated into many kinds of Universes while using the Central Universes as a base, which are called Multi-, Mega-, Omni-, Alternate-, Counter- and Parallel-Universes. The best example of this duration would be the Marvel Universe and its many Multiverses (i.e Marvel Cinematic Universe, Avengers Assemble, Earth's Mightiest Heroes... being the Multiverses of Central Universe Earth-616. Alternate Universes are also literally any fan fiction that has been tagged as AU in all fandom). Although it still doesn't even make the 3% of all Existence. In addition, a Reality Dimension can have more than one Central Universes.

Nonetheless, what we aren't also aware of is that every Reality Dimensions are connected together by many pathways, whether external or internal with most of the Dimensions being years apart within different intervals. But it doesn't mean there isn't any shortcuts*. As proven by many that has this knowledge and believe in it, anyone with the means to can travel between any kind of Dimensions mostly by space-time travel abilities. After the Arise of the Existence and its stabilization, a few million years later the Supreme Incarnates came into Being as the most oldest beings to ever live (very pre-fictional).

However even while being the eldest and the strongest Incarnates, in their Period (between ca. few decillion) by unknown reasons* a great world wide War has blown out and continued on happening for the many large years to come with no end in sight. Because of the never ending Great Wars that started in the Period of the Supreme Incarnates, the upcoming Grand, Abnormal and Standard Incarnates had suffered through many years of endless hardship and wars. Yet the worst side of the Great Wars or Dark Ages as it was also called, wasn't just the wars and suffering but also their Absolute Immortality that made any Incarnate unable to stay dead.

They could be killed, because out in the world there will be always better and stronger people than the other, no matter the generations. But no matter how much some of them wished, none of them could stay dead, which is caused by their Automatic Resurrection sequence that would bring them back between a year or an hour later depending on the power of the dead Inacarnate. Even more they dreamed of staying dead, when they came back with most of their memories intact, which made some lunatic ones even more crazier (not fun).

Because none of them stayed dead, the genesis of new generations had stopped from happening, for it wasn't needed anymore after more than nonillion of Incarnates came to be. Because of their Immortality most of these Nonillion of Incarnates preserved their youthful appearance. Until one day*. By being the physical manifestations of anything absolute, Incarnates usually came into Being on their own with no kind of blood-relations of any kind what so ever, hence why most of them were lonely and desperate, even depressive.

Although they are omnipotent and not human, their heart or their emotions sometimes made their lives a living hell in the form of torture, for they are made of pure power and energy, that are also kept on leash by their mentality and composure. Not easy when you have got even more stronger emotions than normal, which made some Incarnates go utterly insane. Despite the misery their emotions may bring, most Incarnates still achieved to create bonds with the people they managed to trust and care about like family. However many Incarnates usually lived alone in any area they have chosen as their territory. Lone wolfs, the lot of them.

Regardless the comradeship they managed to create, having more than platonic love for one another was considered to be weird and in some occasion also shameful among Incarnates, because of a mysterious reason* that stayed since the Period of the Supreme Incarnates. It was even punishable severely for anyone involved if any children had been born (unnatural word for them), mostly by cursed death. If any child had survived the whole ordeal, rarely with their parents, they had been called the "Unholy Offspring" together with the names of their mostly resurrected but amnesiac parents (as punishment). Like the Unholy Offspring of Nature and Universe.

Besides of being unable to age more than thirty years old physically, of being unable to stay dead while remembering nearly everything about their life and having no need for new generations, one of the most biggest problem that the Incarnates ever had, was also not being able stop anything they may have started. This inevitability of not being able to stop had been caused by the Eternity in All Things that existed in their time, which made the Concept of an Ending or a Final nonexistent. Meaning, once they started on doing something, mostly killing and causing mayhem, they were unable to stop no matter what. It was even more worse for them, since most of them were already way older than trillion years.

For many ages everything continued on happening as it was told, until one day, a very particular Incarnate way older than centillion years had met to his utter bemusement two young Child Incarnates, that were also siblings, for the very first time ever in his whole life.

**Author's Note:**

> If anyone is interested in using some of this for a fan-fiction, please just let me know. Not to get permission but for me able to read it. I have an open mind. Feel free.


End file.
